Los Angelenos
by Embodied Frustration
Summary: From small slips in conversation everyone knows the Prewitt brothers to be dead, but what if there is more to the story? What really happened to the infamous first twins? Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR and song lyrics to Billy Joel.


**A/N: Characters belong to JK Rowling and Son lyrics belong to Billy Joel form his song Los Angelenos. **

**If you would like to listen to the song here's a link (remeber to remove the spaces after the periods) : **http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Qa9dYAIwj_s

From small slips in conversation everyone knows the Prewitt brothers to be dead, but what if there is more to the story? What really happened to the infamous first twins?

Los Angelenos:

Natives or Inhabitants of Los Angeles

* * *

_Los Angelenos, all come from somewhere_

"Gideon! You're going the wrong direction!" Fabian yelled to his twin who just blinked at him stupidly. "We're supposed to go _north _not _south!_"

"Oh."

_To live in sunshine, their funky exile_

"Geez! You'd think that after having lived here for twenty years you'd know how to get home!" Fabian just shook his head at his brother's obliviousness. "Maybe I should drive this time?"

"No, no! Sorry! I… was just thinking." He replied with a faraway look in his eye.

_Midwestern ladies, high heeled and faded_

"About what?" Fabian asked.

Gideon hesitated a little before answering, "About… our sister…and what we left behind."

_Drivin' sleek new sports cars, with their New York cowboys_

"Ahhh… you mean the trouble we left her with." A sad look came over his face, "I hope she isn't still facing financial repercussions." Then his expression brightened, "But with the second war over with, maybe we could go back!"

_Hiding up in the mountains_

Gideon stared at his brother and best friend, "Are you kidding? No one would believe us! They _all_ think we're _dead_!" He snorted at his next thought, "We've been hiding here in Los Angeles for so long they probably wouldn't even recognize us if we went back!"

_Laying low in the canyons_

"Gideon, are you crazy? We look the very same as when we disappeared!" Fabian grumbled. "I thought you might have remembered the potion incident. The whole reason we disappeared in the first place!"

_Goin' nowhere on the streets_

"Oh right, right. _That_ potion." He turned off the fairway onto West Sherman way and turned right onto Sepulveda Blvd. "That damn potion that took away our ability live life fully. That _damn _potion that made us forever twenty-three." He slammed on the brakes, "That _damn potion_ that RUINED our LIVES!"

_With their Spanish names_

"Whoa, whoa Gideon, stop just stop for minute. We can fix this problem eventually." Fabian looked him in the eye, "And then maybe we can even return."

_Makin' love with the natives_

"Maybe." He sighed, "And maybe the only way to fix it is to go back." He looked out the window at the street they had ended up on, "Ugh, drug dealers and prostitutes, let's get out of here!"

_In their Hollywood places_

Fabian glanced out at what his brother was looking at and did a double take, "Wait, wait look at that!"

_Making up for all the time gone by_

"Look at what? Somebody being hustled?"

_Los Angelenos, All come from somewhere_

"No, that girl!" Fabian sucked in a breath, "Doesn't she look strangely familiar to you?"

_Cause it's all so easy, To become acquainted_

"I don't know, another one of your ex-girlfriends?" Gideon glanced back out the window, "Wait, is she?" They turned to look at each other, "A witch!" They both looked back at her just in time to see her being hit on by some dangerous looking druggies.

_Electric babies, Blue-jeaned and jaded_

"Hey baby! Wanna have some fun?" She didn't even glance their way and kept on striding swiftly down the sidewalk.

_Such hot sweet schoolgirls, So educated_

He grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, "Get away from me you lecher!" She tried to tug her arm away, "Let go!" She spoke in a distinctly frustrated British accent.

_Tanning out in the beaches, With their Mexican reefers_

"Do you suppose we should help her?"

"I think we should help her." They spoke at the same time.

_No one ever has to feel Like a refugee_

They had one last glance at each other before they took off, fists ready to help the petite British witch. "Hey, you ass-holes! Get away from her!" A punch straight to the nose courtesy of Gideon and a kick to the groin courtesy of the girl had the guy down for the count. He wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

_Going into garages, For exotic massages_

"Come on, let's get out of here before we get into some real trouble." Fabian said while nervously glancing down the street. "Where there's one suspicious druggie, there's hundreds."

_Making up for all the time gone by_

The three of them loaded into the car and hastily drove off. "Thank you for helping me back there but I think I could have handled it myself."

"Ahhh but then you wouldn't have met us!" Fabian had a goofy grin on his face as he glanced at his brother, "Dear oh dear, is the itty bitty witch a self sufficient feminist?" At Fabian's comment the girl's eyes went wide.

"W-witch? What _are_ you talking about?" Her eyes darted, looking for a way out of the automobile.

_Hiding up in the mountains_

"Sweetheart, don't try to hide it from us, we're not going to hurt you." Gideon glanced back at her, "I'm Gideon and this idiotic brother of mine is Fabian, nice to meet you!"

_Laying low in the canyons_

She just gaped at them, "B-but, you're supposed to be d-dead!"

"Aha! Looks like we just saved a family friend! What do you think Gabian?" Fabian snickered as his twin used his old nickname.

"Oh I don't know Fideon, do you think she's a close family friend or just an acquaintance?"

_Goin' nowhere on the streets_

"Oh please, I'm right here!" She muttered to herself, "Just like Fred and George, damn it what have I gotten myself into now." Louder she said, "Either fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your views, I am a close family friend of the Weasley's. I'm Hermione it's, um, _nice_ to meet you."

"Her name's Hermione, she says. Think she's telling the truth?"

"Hmmm, could be, but what's of interest is her knowing the Weasley's. Hey is our sister alright?" Fabian asked her.

_With the Spanish names_

"I could take you to her and you could ask her yourself if you wanted." Hermione glanced to the side.

"Oh no no, we couldn't do that." Gideon said, "If you hadn't noticed already, we don't look a day over 27."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask about that, what happened?" She missed the shared look the twins had.

_Makin' love with the natives_

"Potion accident," They said in tandem. "It's a reeeally long story and," Fabian laughed, "Involves some, er, not quite _legal_ ingredients.

_In their Hollywood places_

"By now people will think we have come back from the dead, _not_ that we have been in hiding for years." Fabian said.

_Making up for all the time gone by_

Hermione had a faraway look that said she was deep in thought, "I you wait a week, I think I can come up with an antidote, though you might not become the age you are supposed to be now."

One glance at each other was all it took, "We're in!"

* * *

_Los Angelenos_

"Hey Mi, are you sure this is ok?" She harrumphed at him.

"Of course it's fine, now buck up! You need give the right impression when going to meet a girl's family!"

They gaped at her, "Oh the look on your faces!" She had burst out laughing, "I'm not a blood relative, didn't I tell you already? I'm a m-"

_All come from somewhere_

"Oh Hermione, is that you dear? How was your trip?" Molly Weasley opened the front door to the Burrow.

Hermione smiled, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I brought some friends if that's ok with you?" The twins peeked around her shoulders.

_It's so familiar_

"Molly? Who's at the door?" Arthur called.

_Their foreign faces_

"Hey sis." The two glanced at each other and grinned, "How's life been treating you?"

She gasped and promptly fainted. Luckily Gideon caught her, "It seems we're going to have this affect a lot lately."


End file.
